User talk:Cicifox
Welcome Fantage Luvers! This is The Fantage Wiki!! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! If you want to know more about Fantage, go to www.fantage.com. Thanks and have an awesome day! '<3 Cicifox ' Nice editing! Ty for editing the Fantage Wiki! Your an pro editor! I also saw u on fantage. Thank you again for helping The Fantage Wiki! Ertyuiop99 22:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Fantage Wiki There are so many bad things happening to this wiki o_o Ty for restoring the coacoa100 page but it keeps getting edited. :( If one of us can become an admin on this wiki (There are no admins so far) we can lock pages so only experienced users can edit it so i hope that can happen... I might contact wikia about that and if i can become an Admin i can make you an admin and we can help this wiki! Ertyuiop99 05:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) THE I.P adress is : 71.194.148.128 'Let's go investegate!' You will contact Wikia or the police, and I will contact Wkia too! 'You can Talk to me on my talk page!' You can even do it now! 'Make sure that person doesn't come ''again I will scare that person or Wikia will ban the I.P adress! '''BRB, ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ 21:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) MORE! To FIND that person! I have gathered info to find the person! TELL a local police station CONTACT wikia GET this person to stop! LET'S tell this person that she/he will get arrested AND/OR die soon FROM, ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ 21:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::KK.(I have applied to ADMIN(Sorry Cici!), and I will NOT tell YOU the details, or anyone ELSE)♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ 23:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) 'PEOPLE LISTEN.' This is the real Cicifox and I'm not the one who's erasing everyone's profiles. I'm the one who's annoyed off at the person who's erasing everyone's profiles. I can still save what I've edited but I can't save everybody's. imma try to get the liscence to be a admin if i can.... anyways sorry about everything that's happening and don't worry. ' '<3 Cicifox Other Cicifox, can you help me? Tammyx3 is changing Sailor Stars page. :( I'm really sad now because I was the one that interviewed Sailor_Star. Mhm Yea im here! Ertyuiop99 22:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorta Well, they have been messing with Coacoa100's page but not mine. ITS SO ANNOYING! I keep trying to fix it by using the history but it doesnt seem to work so i just fix it by editing it! Ertyuiop99 22:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay Well, id be really happy if you could become an Admin, lock pages so only registered users can edit them and help this wiki! Ertyuiop99 23:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) kk Ill be there Ertyuiop99 23:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Cicifox!! :D Hmm I will have to ask her if u can. Ertyuiop99 04:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Help! i can't talk on fantage i tryed but i can't please help me my user name is miranda4eva and i wish i was a mem i cry cuz i'm not 13:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) you can find me on facebook 13:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear Miranda I fixed your problem with your account but took your password and Facebook name off for privacy reasons. I hope you continue to edit the Fantage Wiki! <3 Cicifox 02:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi Cicifox! It's come to my attention that this wiki has been having some difficulty lately. So I've gone ahead and made you a temporary admin. ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) PLZ make me adim!!! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ 22:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I made you a permanent Admin! Cool, right? Read this, our new policies! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 22:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi can you make me an admin? Pretty please :) Andrea3467 (talk) 11:40, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Andrea3467 Cicifox, I have a message for you I will REMOVE your privileges as an admin, if you do not edit again. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 23:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) KK Okay, I will make Pandapika not an admin; you can be admin for the rest of this wikis years. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 20:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Would you like to be part of the Spotlight Project? You look like an extremely great user for this project! You may also invite users too(and dis-invite)! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 19:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Join this wiki please! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Cicifox! Hey, Cicifox! Just wanted to say hi. Where can I see you on Fantage? I'd love to see you, though my membership expired again. :( 18:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Jewelfan24 Want to Use the Grade Templates on your Pages? Do you? ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 22:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Oops' Sorry, it didn't show. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 22:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry made a mistake! Look up there ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ To see.... ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 22:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) For the Grading Templates I can can change the colors! Or the pictures. Just add a reply when you made a decision. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 22:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Type down your Reply here, Cici! I will change the background back, Cici I changed it because the other one wasn't big enough.... I will make it bigger. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 18:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ... Can you just stop being mean to the other Fantage Wiki? The founder told me their 10 year old little sister was on her account. Why would you say that the other fantage wiki is unfair? Those rules what makes a perfect wiki banned from trolls. 18:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not being mean! Look on the other Fantage Wiki and one of the blog posts says "Fantage Wiki! Sucks!" Also they block whoever edits this wiki. We don't block them! We also have the right to say that we were the first wiki (ours was made in 2008) and theirs was made recently (in 2011). I apologize for any misunderstandings but we aren't the ones being rude. Also, I think it's a bad idea to let a 10 year-old get on the founder's account. They haven't beein on the internet long enough to realize that everything isn't "sunshine and rainbows!" We just want to provide the most informative details about Fantage and that's what we manage to do by having 120+ pages. We add pages every week, strive towards our goal of 200+ pages, and if someone gets in the way of our goal we will fight back, but we will never do anything to seriously offend anyone... we speak the truth. **SIDENOTE**(I really am sorry if the other wiki took our goal the wrong way, and I think they have good points, but they can't say we're unprofessional, we've been giving Fantage information THREE YEARS longer than they have. I'm 13, but I'm very experienced, as you can see with all the uploaded photos, pages, and HTML codes I have provided for this wiki. If you don't like talking to a teenager, take it up with FantageJapanRules, she's an adult! Stop blaming me for all your problems.) <3Cicifox 02:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry for making that blog. I was mad that time :( The founder blocked users in this wiki because she thought you guys were gonna vandalize our wiki. The heading for your home page was made by our founder as an apology gift but it turns out your wiki has insulted our wiki, but that's okay. I just like to point out. Of course, our wiki is not perfect yet, it's still new and trying to attract users. Also, I asked you since you were the most proffessional admin. Please forgive us, I don't want any fights anymore :) 05:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I still go on Fantage My sister got hacked so I'm helping her, so you might not see me on Fantage. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 18:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Community message Hello, I noticed that your community message talks a lot and is very aggressive towards another wiki. This area is meant to help other users hear updates on the wiki as well as a welcoming message to point folks in the right direction. Please adjust the message to better reflect that. It will help in making a more welcoming wiki environment. I also left a message for FantageJapanRules about this. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I cannot edit on FantageJapanRule's talk page so I just asked you. FantageJapanRules had told me that she almost commited suicide because of that and I am sorry. But I would also like to tell you that the founder of my wiki had commited suicide and had died when she found out about the community messages. I made that blog a long time ago because I was mad, I am sorry. Yes, you do have the right to say this was the first wiki but it's just a bit rude to say that you're popular than us. Tell FantageJapanRules about this message because it goes to the whole wiki. I am really sorry about the pain we have given you. ~Beautiful Nightmare~ 19:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry Too I never wanted for this to all be a problem. I'll take down any derogatory things on our wiki that mentions your wiki. Can you do that too? We won't mention you guys anymore. I'm blocked from the other wiki but I really want to apologize there too, and I promise not to fight anymore. It's hard for me to believe that the founder committed suicide, though, and even if she did, it couldn't have been from wikia. Even when you guys say mean things about our wiki, I don't take it personally. It's all good fun. If however, she did commit suicide because of the community messages, I'm very sorry. But I do not know what to trust on the internet, people can be dishonest with me. <3Cicifox 20:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Useboxes! Try out some, like, , , and more! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Cici There should have a rule where only people with 100+ edits can be an admin. They are new, so they are just keeping up! Coacoa100 is getting closer to 100 edits. ~BeautifulNightmare~ and Alupe99a are catching up to her( They are new on this wiki, anyway.), but have edits 10-15. They are new admins, so I KNOW they can catch up to us! ~BeautifulNightmare~ was an admin because she is good with codes. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:06, December 25, 2011 (UTC) The New or Old Fantage Which is better? Which is worser? You decide! Wanna pick? Comment on my blog, Fantage: Which is better, New or Old? The vote gets decided by YOU! To vote, just go to Comments, and type down which Fantage is better! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 22:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 03:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, you can't read this I haven't been on for a very long time. When I come on just to look around, see all the new things, this has become a lovely page BTW, I notice a image talking about me, on ****.png(I think) I've deleted it once brushing it off, but I come on again and see it AGAIN. It's about me supposably being a jerk or being mean and saying "****" and "***" it was posted/edited by ****************, I was wondering if you could ask her to stop? Thank you for your time. MikeRung :If you want me to leave you alone, then STOP IT. YOU don't even know what you did to me. Just read the policies. I AM AN ADMIN. One tip: Don't make your username on this website your real name, Helen Nguyen. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Cici, there is trouble here Well, MikeRung, is a sockpuppet account. If you don't know what those are, it is more than one account made by one person. It is NOT allowed on Wikia. I am blocking him. If you think it is a bad idea, tell me why on my talkpage. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, MikeRung is a sockpuppet account. He is, according to the staff. Here is the link to prove: Block Logs For MikeRung. Trellar (staff member) blocked him for a sockpuppetry account. Just one Q; Which one of us blocks him/her/derf( :) )? ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 23:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I will change it back, and Sorry. SORRY. I'm 19 now, so I have matured. Here is an explanation: *'I' am the admin who edits the home page. *The policies is the featured page. Since last week. *I am not being rude, but this is the truth. *I will take your advice and add html. So, just tell me your reply. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 23:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Cici I just got through a painful day. I am depressed. I know I am not the only admin. I can even stop. please dont im sorry. My sister keeps getting hacked, my computer freezes after 6 mins. of Fantage. You can edit the home page. I just like doing the Featured Page. Please. Forgive me. What you can do Now, actually. *Edit the templates *Anything, actually I am acting like this because, I was SPOILED as a teen. I did the wrong choices. I was a mommy at 16. Please, forgive me. I will add more apoligies. Please write back. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :'( Cici, I might be leaving. You will keep the wiki if I leave. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) please let me! please let me make my user on the some interesting users page! thank you. its ok if you dont. i just want people to know about me. Help! userboxes _bubbles Help! i want to do userboxes but idk how! please tell me! Bubbles3 22:44, April 14, 2012 (UTC) hi just so you know the two messages above are from me. please help!Bubbles3 22:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Its all in the title hun. hey cicifox remeber me hunterwms? maybe i can see you other day Gems I am wanting gems like moonstones,black diamonds,and diamonds.When I play secret adventure,I get saphires,emralds,and rubies.How can I get gems???Bubbles3 12:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, someone very rudely edited my page and posted some mean things about me? Do I just delete them?23:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Sparkles1017 (talk)Sparkles1017 Hi... Read this please... Hey, it's fellow admin Jewelfan24 here! Okay, I have a suggestion, but since you are the only admin available right now(i think) who have been a admin longer than me, i want to make a group of pages talking about other people's unofficial Fantage blogs. Can I make pages about unofficial Fantage blogs(for example, Fantage Hot Chocolate)? It's perfectly fine if you say no, all I care is that you read this and replied. Jewelfan24 (talk) 20:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC)Thanks, Jewelfan24 Hi! Glad to see you came back! Hi Cicifox! I'm glad to see you finally come back to The Fantage Wiki! It's been an awful while since you did. A ton of changes has happened over the 2 years that you were gone, so be sure to check the history of most of our pages! Oh and you asked for what I meant for asking for more info about being an admin. Don't worry I know a ton about being one now! I also know how to turn other people into admins but hadn't done anything like that lately. In fact I haven't been in this wiki for a couple months... sorry I was too obsessed with deviantART. But thanks for asking! Welcome back! From Jewelfan24 (talk) 20:33, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Dude, I never deleted your pages, stop lying. >.< Beccaeccbecca